


A Christmas Mystery

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Whodunit? Jim is assigned to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Sentinel Secret Santa for the prompt "stocking"

Of all the Cascade houses decorated for Christmas, the most eye-catching was usually Councilman John Porter's home. Not that it was his idea. Alicia Porter, née Landry, grew up in a family known for having money, being selfish and having taste that tended toward the gaudy. John didn't mind his wife's taste, because he loved her and their children dearly. But he did wish she was a little less self-absorbed.  
  
This year, the Porters' front yard was dominated by a larger-than-life fireplace scene. On the mantle hung white satin stockings, easily five feet tall. They were covered with sparkling Swarovski crystals and had the first names of the Porters hand-embroidered in silk.  
  
One morning, the Porters walked out of their home to find Alicia's stocking was missing. After calls to the mayor and police chief, John and Alicia ended up in Simon Banks' office. Simon, deciding to be generous and share the pain, invited Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg to attend. Following Alicia's hysterics and Simon's assurances, the Porters left, with John offering an apology for the fuss.

*******

  
Disgusted at being assigned a high-profile prank, Jim was surprised when Alicia received a series of postcards showing her stocking in different cities. Blair figured it had traveled to four continents in seven days. The cards had no clues Jim's senses could uncover, except the postman's fingerprints.  
  
Jim entered Conference Room A, bringing lunch. "Anything, Chief?"  
  
"Maybe," Blair answered. "But you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
"Just spit it out. I'd love to put this to bed and get back to some real cases."  
  
"Okay. First, in all the cards the stocking is surrounded by children, see?:  Blair laid out the postcards side by side.  "And they're all in front of big buildings. I've had the writing on the buildings translated. Jim, these are all orphanages."  
  
Jim started pulling out sandwiches and drinks while he studied the cards. "Go on."  
  
"Next, the messages imply it's having a good time. Better than if it was back in Cascade." Blair gave Jim a sideways glance to gauge his reaction, while he opened a bag of chips.  
  
Jim looked at Blair incredulously. "You're telling me the stocking would be happier traipsing around the world hanging out with orphans than being part of the Porters' Christmas display?"  
  
"No, no. Look, this is aimed directly at Alicia. We know she's self-centered. Maybe the point is if she did some charity work..."  
  
"The stocking would want to come home?" Jim smirked and took a bite of his sandwich, chewing while he thought it through. "So, Professor, how do I spin that?"  
  
"Obviously it's someone close to her. If she does something altruistic, maybe something big and public, they'll see it and, I expect, end this."  
  
Jim sighed, putting down his lunch and standing up. "Polish up your silver tongue, Chief. I'll update Simon."

*******

  
An eager Alicia threw a holiday party for the local orphanage/foster care center, going all out with her time and money. She was surprised to discover she was actually enjoying the experience.  
  
Hoping to discover the perp, Jim attended the party. While wandering around, he caught a whiff of an unexpected but familiar perfume. Stealing out the back, he saw John Porter talking to someone.  
  
"Alicia's enjoying the children so much, I think she's forgotten entirely about the stocking. Thank you for helping me bring out her compassion."  
  
"My pleasure, John," Naomi Sandburg replied, handing him a package. "We had such fun shuttling the stocking everywhere. We've included some treats from its travels; to take a bit of the sting out." She gave John a quick hug. "I've got to go. I'm surprising the boys for Festivus."  
  
Jim slipped away, grinning, his annoyance about the "non-case" forgotten.  He was eager to let Blair know that his theory had been right, and the wandering stocking had come home to a more generous and thoughtful Alicia.  His only worry was how he was going to keep a straight face when Naomi showed up on their doorstep.


End file.
